The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a command control method for the same and, particularly, to a semiconductor device including an analog circuit group having a reconfigurable circuit configuration and a command control method for the same.
In recent years, proposals have been made for programmable semiconductor devices which programmably switch the operation range of circuits or a circuit configuration. An example of such a programmable semiconductor device is disclosed in Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application, No. 2007-531408.
Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application, No. 2007-531408 discloses an analog-to-digital converter that is capable of programmably switching an input voltage range. This analog-to-digital converter, according to the data input from a serial port, selects which bits of the CapDAC array to sample on an analog input signal.
However, the inventor has found a problem in Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application, No. 2007-531408 that it is unable to authenticate values of data input from the serial port, and the circuit cannot be configured to handle the case of data corruption.
Other issues and new features will be apparent from the description in the specification and attached drawings.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in a semiconductor device, a plurality of commands for specifying a circuit configuration of an analog front-end unit are transmitted from a processing unit to the analog front-end unit, an analysis is performed on the plurality of commands received by the analog front-end unit, and when a circuit configuration of the analog front-end unit which is to be updated and is determined according to the plurality of commands includes a forbidden condition that has been previously set, updating processing of the circuit configuration according to the plurality of commands is stopped.
Note that implementations of the device according to the above-mentioned aspect in the form of a system and a method, and a program for causing a computer to execute a part of processing as the device, and the like may also be effective as aspects of the present invention.
According to the above-mentioned aspect, it is possible to prevent incorrect setting of the circuit that is caused by an error included in the plurality of commands for specifying the circuit configuration.